


Obscurity

by Kiatruu



Series: Mistake Messenger [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, I'm so sorry, Light Angst, Slight spoilers, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatruu/pseuds/Kiatruu
Summary: When feelings you couldn't express have been put into words.





	1. Altschmerz | Rigor Samsa

**Rigor Samsa**

_n._  a kind of psychological exoskeleton that can protect you from pain and contain your anxieties, but always ends up cracking under pressure or hollowed out by time—and will keep growing back again and again, until you develop a more sophisticated emotional structure, held up by a strong and flexible spine, built less like a fortress than a cluster of treehouses

**Altschmerz**

 

_n._  weariness with the same old issues that you’ve always had—the same boring flaws and anxieties you’ve been gnawing on for years, which leaves them soggy and tasteless and inert, with nothing interesting left to think about, nothing left to do but spit them out and wander off to the backyard, ready to dig up some fresher pain you might have buried long ago

* * *

It was one of those nights again, the nights wherein she's being eaten by her own anxieties. It was exhausting, the same old flaw, the same old pain. It was something so tasteless now, like bubblegum losing its flavor so you just want to spit it out. She still had other insecurities though, just neatly shut in a cage at the back of her head. But it was cracking, the cage was slowly breaking: letting whispers of her insecurity seep through her heart.

 

_You're just a burden_

_He's too good for you_

**_He's dating you out of pity_ **

 

There it was again: her mind, her thoughts eating her alive as she stumbles on regaining her composure. No, she can't cry now.

 

**What if he wakes up?**

_'He'd see how pathetic you are'_

 

Her hand pressed tightly against her mouth, preventing any form of sound to escape as she finds it hard to breathe. Her chest felt heavy, tightening and flaming. It felt like she couldn't breathe, the room felt suffocating: oxygen lacking in the air as she struggles to find a way to stop this, to numb the pain.

 

"Babe, are you okay?" He asks, voice raspy. _'Shit, I woke him up,'_ she thought.

 

She nods, she can't let him hear her voice. She'd sound so pathetic, she knew it. Luckily, her back was facing him so he couldn't see her like that. At least, not now.

 

"Babe," he calls out, his strong arms circling her waist as he buries his head on the crook of her neck, "I love you, you know that, right? I love you so much," he says, his voice was filled with such sincerity; it felt so real, so pure.

 

She bit her lip, she felt so broken "Zen, I... you deserve someone... so much better... " she croaks out in swallowed sobs.

 

His eyes widened, "Babe, what are you talking about--?"

 

"You deserve someone beautiful-- someone strong," she goes on, unable to stop her voice nor her tears, "someone--- someone so much better than me"

 

She feels his arms tighten around her protectively, "I'm pathetic, so fucking pathetic, hideous--- I'm broken, so god damn broken" she cries out, unable to hold it back any longer but he turns her body to face him.

 

She stares at him, the man she fell in love with: Zen, no, Hyun Ryu was in front of her. He looked so perfect; his eyes were in a beautiful shade of red which was filled with so much passion, showing so much emotion and vulnerability yet there's so much strength within them. His voice sounded like a choir from heaven, every word and every phrase sounded like a melodious symphony. His hair felt like silk, as though the gods and goddesses had used the finest thread in order to make them. Everything about him was the mortal Adonis: he was ethereal. How could someone so divine as him fall in love with such a poor mortal soul as hers?

 

"Babe, listen to me," his voice called, "You're the most beautiful woman that ever existed in this world, no one can ever compare you."

 

"You're the strongest, bravest woman I ever met," he adds, holding her closer against his chest, "You've gone through so much, you lived in an apartment with a bomb and yet you still trusted us with your life despite its possible dangers"

 

"And (F/N)," he craddles her face on his palm as he stares into her eyes, "You stood by me during the times I was the one who was broken. You picked up the pieces of me I never knew would still be fixed."

 

He places a deep kiss on her lips, tears were evident on both their eyes, "And until this very day I can't stop thanking every existing deity, god, and goddess for bringing you into my life, for giving someone like me a chance to hold you into my arms, to be loved by someone as beautiful, as strong and as perfect as you."

 

"H-Hyun..." she buries her face against his chest, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry.."

 

"It's okay, (F/N)" he combs her hair with his fingers, "Always remember that I love you, alright?"

She nods, "and I love you, too"

She seals her words with a kiss, she loved him. She loved him so much, she doesn't want him to be hurting because of this. She'll be stronger, much more stronger, for both of them.

 


	2. Ambedo || Adronitis

Adronitis

n. frustration with how long it takes to get to know someone—spending the first few weeks chatting in their psychological entryway, with each subsequent conversation like entering a different anteroom, each a little closer to the center of the house—wishing instead that you could start there and work your way out, exchanging your deepest secrets first, before easing into casualness, until you’ve built up enough mystery over the years to ask them where they’re from, and what they do for a living.

 

Ambedo.

n. a kind of melancholic trance in which you become completely absorbed in vivid sensory details—raindrops skittering down a window, tall trees leaning in the wind, clouds of cream swirling in your coffee—briefly soaking in the experience of being alive, an act that is done purely for its own sake.

 

* * *

 

 

It was one of those rare days where the coffee shop wasn't as busy as it usually was. (F/N) looked outside the small cafe's window, seeing how the clouds ever so slowly allows itself to be moved by the wind. She then looks down on her coffee, feeling the mug slowly losing its warmth on her palms as the steam rise: bringing the coffee's intoxicating aroma with it. She watches the steam swirl and vanish in the air-conditioned quarters before taking a small sip.

 

The bitterness of the coffee first hits her tongue, followed by the aftertaste of its creamer and sugar giving a sweet and creamy finish coating the once bitter flavor of the brewed drink. She hums, satisfied with how the hazelnut blends with the brew. It was absolutely heaven.

 

"Welcome back, Jaehee" the old man at the cafe greeted.

 

(F/N) turns to look at the beautiful brunette who just entered the cafe who just returned the greeting with a curt nod. She immediately sits on her usual booth, sighing as she takes out her laptop to proceed with her work. She looked more frustrated than usual; hair a tad bit swept the wrong way, her uniform having a few wrinkles unlike most days and the way her eyes seemed to pop out anytime soon.

 

-_-°-_-°-_-

 

"Here's your Chocolate Cappuccino Cheesecake and Double Shot Espresso, Ms. Jaehee" said an elderly woman as she placed the orders on the table.

 

"You must be mistaken, I haven't made my order yet" Jaehee states, voice filled with confusion.

 

"Ah, (F/N) over there paid for it" the old woman pointed to her direction, "she's actually a barista here, today's just her day off"

 

Jaehee looks at the said woman who in return gave her a curt nod with a smile, causing Jaehee to turn red and give an awkward wave. (F/N) could only chuckle, she looked so adorable.

 

The former then proceeded to finish her paperwork, she shouldn't be actually doing work but then again: Jumin was being an asshole. Being so engrossed with the papers made her fail to realize the presence who happened to sit right in front of her.

 

"Jaehee, am I right?" The calm voice asks.

 

"O-Oh," flustered, she was, unable to form words and could only give a nod in confirmation.

 

"I'm (F/N)" she beamed, "I noticed you had a rough day from the moment you entered the cafe so I wanted to cheer you up"

 

The redness on Jaehee's face didn't remain unnoticed, "Th-Thank you, Ms. ---"

 

"Please, no more formalities, Jaehee" she beamed, "To be honest, I really wanted to know you for a long time and it really frustrated me to not be able to talk to you since you always looked so busy"

 

Jaehee was unable to form words, she was... interesting? A person found her interesting and wanted to talk to her? It was something she didnt expect nor something that crossed her mind.

 

The woman in front of her's phone beeped, indicating a message. The former read the message, frowning as she typed a reply. Jaehee only stared at her, how her face wrinkled as her fingers nimbly tapped the words on the touch screen. She tucks a loose strand of her as she licked her dry lips; Jaehee flushed red, feeling heat rise up her face. After putting the phone back in her jacket's pocket, she turned to face a scarlet Jaehee.

 

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I look forward to talking with you again" she says before heading out, "Talk to you soon, Jaehee!"

 

Jaehee finally lets out the breath she didn't know she held in during the encounter. She places a hand on her chest, feeling the pounding of her heart whether it was from nervousness or the fact someone talked to her. She couldn't possibly like her? She just met her, let alone the fact she was straight. Was she straight?

 

"Great, she just made me question my sexuality" Jaehee groaned, she started to clear up her things to get back to the office until a small note caused her face to burn while her hand fished her phone out dialing a certain number.

 

+82 XXX XXX XXXX   
Call me soon  
xox  
(F/N)


End file.
